Hitherto, a technology described in Patent Literature 1 is known as a device for controlling an electric vehicle. In this vehicle, by calculating a vibration component suppression torque for suppressing a vibration component caused by a resonance of a vehicle, and imposing a predetermined restriction on the vibration component suppression torque, even when a noise is superimposed on the number of rotation to indicate a peculiar value, stabilization of control is achieved.